This invention relates to an improved all-purpose liquid cleaning composition designed in particular for cleaning hard surfaces and which is effective in preventing soap scum buildup and in leaving unrinsed surfaces with a shiny appearance.
In recent years all-purpose liquid detergents have become widely accepted for cleaning hard surfaces, e.g., painted woodwork and panels, tiled walls, wash bowls, bathtubs, linoleum or tile floors, washable wall paper, etc. Such all-purpose liquids comprise clear and opaque aqueous mixtures of water-soluble synthetic organic detergents and water-soluble detergent builder salts. In order to achieve comparable cleaning efficiency with granular or powdered all-purpose cleaning compositions, use of water-soluble inorganic phosphate builder salts was favored in the prior art all-purpose liquids. For example, such early phosphate-containing compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,560,839; 3,234,138; 3,350,319; and British Patent No. 1,223,739.
In view of the environmentalist's efforts to reduce phosphate levels in ground water, improved all-purpose liquids containing reduced concentrations of inorganic phosphate builder salts or non-phosphate builder salts have appeared. A particularly useful self-opacified liquid of the latter type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,840.
However, these prior art all-purpose liquid detergents containing detergent builder salts or other equivalent tend to leave films, spots or streaks on cleaned unrinsed surfaces, particularly shiny surfaces. Thus, such liquids require thorough rinsing of the cleaned surfaces which is a time-consuming chore for the user.
In order to overcome the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art all-purpose liquid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,409 teaches that a mixture of paraffin sulfonate and a reduced concentration of inorganic phosphate builder salt should be employed. However, such compositions are not completely acceptable from an environmental point of view based upon the phosphate content. On the other hand, another alternative to achieving phosphate-free all-purpose liquids has been to use a major proportion of a mixture of anionic and nonionic detergents with minor amounts of glycol ether solvent and organic amine as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,130. Again, this approach has not been completely satisfactory and the high levels of organic detergents necessary to achieve cleaning cause foaming which, in turn, leads to the need for thorough rinsing which has been found to be undesirable to today's consumers.
Another approach to formulating hard surfaced or all-purpose liquid detergent composition where product homogeneity and clarity are important considerations involves the formation of oil-in-water (o/w) microemulsions which contain one or more surface-active detergent compounds, a water-immiscible solvent (typically a hydrocarbon solvent), water and a "cosurfactant" compound which provides product stability. By definition, an o/w microemulsion is a spontaneously forming colloidal dispersion of "oil" phase particles having a particle size in the range of 25 to 800 .ANG. in a continuous aqueous phase.
In view of the extremely fine particle size of the dispersed oil phase particles, microemulsions are transparent to light and are clear and usually highly stable against phase separation.
WO9844080 A dispensable composition for hard surface cleaning, with improved soil removal, comprises: (a) an anionic, nonionic, amphoteric surfactant and mixtures of these, with optionally a quaternary ammonium surfactant; (b) at least one water-soluble or dispersible organic solvent having a vapour pressure=at least 0.001 mm Hg at 25 deg. C.; (c) a chelating agent selected from tetrapotassium or tetraammonium ethylenediamine tetraacetate, or their mixtures, in an amount to enhance soil removal; (d) a propellant; and (e) water.
EP-875555 A polysaccharide polymer or their mixture is used in a liquid acidic composition used for treating a hard-surface, to reduce the formation of limescale deposits on the surface when it comes in contact with water, once the surface has been treated with the composition. Preferably the composition comprises 0.001-10 (especially 0.01-3, more especially 0.05-0.6) wt. % of the polysaccharide(s) comprising substituted cellulose material or naturally occurring polysaccharide polymer, especially carboxymethylcellulose, ethyl/hydroxyethyl/hydroxypropyl/hydroxymethyl cellulose, succinoglycan, xanthan gum, guar gum, locust bean gum, tragacanth gum and/or their derivatives (especially xanthan gum or its derivatives).
EP-875554 A liquid acidic composition suitable for removing limescale-containing stains from a hard surface and having a pH below 5, the composition comprises 0.01-20% of sulphamic acid, 0.01-45 wt % of a second acid and 0.001-10 wt % of an acid-stable polymer selected from polycarboxylare or sulphonated polystyrene polylmer, a vinylpyrrolidone homo/copolymer and/or polyalkoxylene glycol. USE--The composition is useful for treating a hard-surface, such as in kitchen or bathroom, soiled by limescale containing stains and is used in neat or diluted form to the surface, left on the surface and removed by rinsing.
EP-875552 A liquid acidic composition has a pH of below 5 and comprises 0.1-70 wt. % of an acid and a surfactant system comprising a zwitterionic surfactant and a second surfactant selected from (i) an amine oxide of formula R1R2R3NO, where R1-R3=1-30C alkyl; (ii) an amine of formula R'R"R'"N, where R'=1-30C alkyl; and R", R'"=1-30C alkyl or H; and/or (iii) a quaternary ammonium surfactant of formula R5R6R7R8N+X-, where X=a counterion; R5=1-30C alkyl; and R6-R8=H or 1-4C alkyl. The weight ratio of the zwitterionic surfactant to the second surfactant is at least 1:1. USE--The composition is useful for treating a hard-surface, such as in kitchens or bathrooms, soiled by limescale containing stains and is used in neat or diluted form to the surface, left on the surface and removed by rinsing.
EP-875551 A liquid acidic thickened composition has a viscosity of at least 10 mPas when measured with a Carri-med rheometer at 5 N/m2 at 20 deg. C. with a 4 cm diameter cone spindle, and a pH below 4, the composition comprises a self thickening system comprising a zwitterionic surfactant and an anionic surfactant at a wt ratio of the zwitterionic to the anionic surfactant of at least 2.1, and 0.1-70 wt. % of an acid. Preferably the zwitterionic surfactant is of formula R9-N+(R10)(R11)R12X-. In the formula, R9=hydrocarbon containing linking groups such as amido or ester (especially 1-24 (especially 8-18)C alkyl or an amido group of formula Ra--C(O)--NRb--(C(Rc)2)m; Ra=8-20C hydrocarbon; Rb=H, short chain alkyl or 1-4C substituted alkyl (especially Me, Et, Pr, OH substituted Et and/or Pr, more especially Me or H); Rc=H or OH; m=1-4 (especially 2-3, more especially 3); there is no more than one OH group in any (C(Rc)2) moiety; R10=H, 1-6C alkyl, hydroxyalkyl or other substituted 1-6C alkyl; R11=as R10 (but can also be joined to R10 to form ring structures with N), 1-6C carboxylic acid group or sulphonate group; R12=moiety joining the cationic nitrogen atom to the hydrophilic group and is especially 1-10C alkylene, hydroxyalkylene or polyalkoxy; X=hydrophilic group, especially carboxylate or sulphonate.
EP-812908 A cleaning composition comprises: (a) a hypochlorite; (b) a hypochlorite compatible surfactant; and (c) a nonionic surfactant of formula: R1-(OR2)nOR3 R1=8-18C alkyl or alkenyl, aryl, or alkaryl group; R2=2-10C alkyl or alkenyl group; and n=1-20. USE--Useful for cleaning bathroom surfaces such as sinks, showers, wash basins, toilets, kitchen sinks, table tops, refrigerators, walls etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,151 A cleaner-polish comprises 0.3-8 wt. % (A) an anionic or nonionic surfactant which will produce an oil-in-water emulsion; 0-18 wt. % (B) an abrasive; 5-40 wt. % (C) an isoparaffinic hydrocarbon having a kauri-butanol value of 27-29; 1-8 wt. % (D) a polymer having Mn greater than 3000 and soluble in (C), comprising at least 80% cyclohexyl or isobornyl (meth)acrylate, vinyl toluene or tert.-butyl styrene; and 30-90 wt. % (E) water. The composition is useful for treating glass fiber, ceramic and other synthetic surfaces, e.g. in bathrooms and kitchens. It simultaneously cleans and provides a glossy, non-slippery protective film, without adversely affecting the surface or caulking. The film is removed by further treatment.
EP-68359 A cleaner-polish for kitchen and bathroom surfaces, comprising: from 0.3 to 8% of an anionic or nonionic surfactant which will produce an oil in water emulsion; from 0 to 18% by weight of an abrasive agent; from 5 to 40% by weight of an isoparaffinic hydrocarbon having a kauri-butanol value of from 27 to 29; from 1 to 8% by weight of a polymer having Mn of greater than 3,000 and soluble in said isoparaffinic hydrocarbon, said polymer comprising at least 80% of isobornyl acrylate, isobornyl methacrylate, cyclohexyl acrylate, cyclohexyl methacrylate, vinyl toluene, t-butyl styrene or mixtures thereof; and 30 to 90% by weight water.